


Usual Morning Routine

by AnOceanInATeacup



Series: Yuri On Ice One-Shots [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Lazy Mornings, No Plot/Plotless, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOceanInATeacup/pseuds/AnOceanInATeacup
Summary: This drabble is more of a mental image that I decided to write instead of draw.





	Usual Morning Routine

The morning started as it usually did. Despite the heat being cranked last night before they went to bed, the air is frigid when Yuuri stirs from his slumber. Most of his body is warm, still surrounded and covered by throw pillows and thick, heavy comforters, but his nose and fingers are chilled.

Brown eyes slowly open to find blue-green eyes already watching him. Yuuri could tell that Yuri had been awake awhile because Victor, who was still dead to the world, was lying on the youngest's chest and the fringe of his hair had been braided into two dozen tiny braids but there was still something calm and relaxed, almost sleepy about the way Yuri's right hand was resting on Victor's chest and the left's fingers were gently carding through the shorter under parts of Victor's hair.

"Dobroye utro, Lyubov." Yuuri mumbled in heavily accented Russian.

Yuri gave a rare smile, something soft in his eyes. "Dobroye utro, Lyubov moya," he switched to English so the barely awake Japanese man would have an easier time understanding his next words, "Victor came to bed late. I don't think he's waking up anytime soon."

"'M 'wake," Victor said as his eyes fluttered open, "'M light s'eeper, 'member?" 

Both Yu(u)ris winced. "Mne zhal." "Gomen'nasai"

Victor's face scrunched up as he stretched in Yuri's arms, arching his back beautifully and groaning as he started to shake sleep from his mind. He relaxed into Yuri's hold again, lying half on his side, half on his stomach and wrapped his arms around his torso. He sighed comfortably.

To break the enchanting spell he seemed to accidentally cast on his partners with his movements, Victor mumbled, "I nee' pee."

"Well, don't do it on me!" Yuri snapped, his usual biting tone back.

Like that, the sensual, lazy morning spell was broken.

Yuuri sat up, shuddering when he put his warm feet on the cold tile floor, and pushed himself on to his feet. "There's a gross taste in my mouth. I'm going to brush my teeth." He said, walking into the bathroom off their shared bedroom. 

Yuuri didn't hear nor see either Russian enter the washroom a few minutes after him but he did accidentally jab his cheek harshly with his toothbrush when Yuri roughly shoved him out of the way of the mirror so he could fix his hair. He rolled his eyes in minor disgust as he sat on the edge of the bathtub when he heard Victor peeing in the toilet. 

This was a pretty normal morning routine. 

Yuuri stood up and leaned under Yuri's elbow to spit in the sink and rinse his toothbrush. He knocked it against the counter to shake water from the bristles as he turned the tap off then put the toothbrush back in the cup with the other two before leaving the bathroom.

"Gross, you didn't wash all your spit off the sink."

"You don't need to rinse it everytime." Yuuri said, on his way to the kitchen. 

"Da! You do! Victor tell him-- Victor!" Yuuri couldn't hear what they were bickering about and what Victor did as he put water in the kettle and sighed. He liked mornings with his boyfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been told I should be putting little translations at the end. I don't speak Japanese or Russian. Sorry if it's messed up.
> 
> Russian:
> 
> Dobroye utro, Lyubov/Good morning, Love.
> 
> Dobroye utro, Lyubov Moya/Good morning, My Love.
> 
> Mne zhal/Sorry
> 
> Japanese:
> 
> Gomen'nasai/Sorry


End file.
